Colourless Rainbow
by NNNebraskaG.U.Y
Summary: Hikaru And Kaoru have been scarred by an abusive father when they were young, they both love and support each other but what will happen when someone intervenes with their relationship? Does this mean that their love is torn apart from their terrible past
1. The Scarring Days

**Hey Hey Guys ~ This is my new fanfiction cuz I fancied a change from my other fanfics.. I hope you enjoy this chapter,, I actually don't exactly know where (100%) im going with this story… But it'll come clear soon (I hope(Shesays XD)) Please review and whatnot,, that would make you pretty epic :3 ~**

**Colourless Rainbow**

"Koaru, Hikaru, you need to understand" the tall man stated softly. The 7 year old twins stared into the vacant eyes of their father. Both boys were dressed in light blue and orange pj's; their spikey auburn hair pointing in all different directions off the top of their heads.

"Daddy has to go away for a while" he mumbled with a freakish smile. The boys gasped quietly as they could as the man bent double and stuck his face inches, _centimetres_ away from their own. Kaoru squeezed his older brother's hand behind their backs. Hikaru squeezed back reassuringly.

"But don't worry…" he murmured in a deep, dark voice, "I'll be back." He spoke in a monotone voice, no-one but the twins could hear. He pulled back and stared at their silently crying mother whos left eye was circled in purples and blues. Her arm fit snugly into a white pot that was supported next to her chest softly. The tall man walked over to the grand exit and picked up his suitcase. The policemen waited patiently for him so say his goodbyes. He smiled widely and sarcastically at the woman who trembled and shook with every breath she drew in.

"Goodbye, my love" he stated and then walked into already open hand cuffs. The policeman tipped his hat and half smiled at the crying woman. A younger man ran in and straight to the woman. He cupped her cheeks and embraced the shaking frail body that belonged to Yuzuha Hitachiin. He kissed the top of her head at the door clicked shut.

"Shh Shh…" He murmured to the sobbing woman. He turned to look at us, not releasing his hold on the woman.

"You two, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" Hikaru answered as Kaoru just nodded feebly and shyly. The man let go, kissing the woman's head once more and kneeled down in front of the twins. He smiled warmly and pulled them both into a tight embrace.

"Everything's gunna be okay" he cooed "Don't worry, you won't ever see him again" the twins felt safe, felt warm and _loved_. They both smiled into the man's chest as he pulled back. "How about you too trot on up to bed?" he laughed "Or, you could swim…" Hikaru smiled Kaoru smiled shyly "Or, fly?" he said enthusiastically. The twins laughed as the man stood up and flapped his arms up and down like an overweight chicken. The boys' laughter filled the room and hallway. Their mom, who was still stood in the hallway smiled warmly and felt a warm sense of relief.

"Flying! Deffinately!" the tall man laughed and scooped up the twins under each arm. The twin's laughed and giggled as the man ran up the stairs staggering slightly. He kicked open the boys' bedroom door softly and ran in. He ran around in circles, the twins still laughing, before dumping one twin on one bed and one twin on the other. He then jumped around, clearly making himself look like an idiot, flapping his wings and attempting to fly. When he collapsed onto Hikaru's bed, the twins laughed as he pretended to snore loudly. He then sat up and propped his head up with his hands on the edge of the bed.

"Now, you too get some sleep okay? I'll be here to keep an eye out!" he closed one eye and opened the other as wide as he could. The twins laughed before Hikaru yawned. The man smiled warmly and tucked in both boys. He walked over to the door and turned off the light; a projector fired to life as stars filled the room and slowly rotated around; the odd shooting star leapt from one side of the room to the other; it was just like looking into a clear night's sky.

"Goodnight Hikaru," he looked at Hikaru, and then to Kaoru "Goodnight Kaoru…" he smiled and then shut the door.

The twin's hadn't really had time to accept that their father had gone, and he wouldn't be coming back. They weren't stupid, they knew that their father had been beating and doing bad things to their mother, but they were too scared to stop him. Both Hikaru and Kaoru had run away three times to try and escape the cries for help on a night and all the smashing and loud noises.

Hikaru turned onto his side and smiled at Kaoru who had sat up in his bed.

"Hika, do you think we will miss father?" Kaoru asked quietly. Hikaru looked slightly shocked before he peeled back the covers and walked over to his twin. He slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"No. Will you miss all the shouting and loud noises? All the smashing and mother crying all the time?" Hikaru pressed. Kaoru shook his head.

"No. He was scary when he shouted at mother, and when he kissed her…" Kaoru cut off as the tears rolled down his cheek. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru and held him tightly.

"Don't worry Kao, he won't ever hurt us or mother ever again" the twins fell asleep, holding each other close…

(**9 years later**)

The teenage twins held each other close whilst the sun rose gently. Their alarm clock sounded loudly before the eldest twin slapped it shut.

"Kaoru… Wake up" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru stretched and hugged up closer to Hikaru.

"Hey, we have school now" Hikaru laughed and climbed out of bed. He shuddered and walked into their bathroom. He turned on the shower and the started to undress.

"Aww Hika…" Kaoru whined from the door. "You always get in the shower first" Kaoru's bottom lip stuck out as he leaned against the door. Hikaru laughed.

"Well, you should have got up first" Hikaru then climbed in "We could always share?" he offered a hand to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed and removed his clothes. He stepped in whilst mumbling;

"What else would I do?" he laughed.

Ten minutes later, the twins had washed, changed and eaten their breakfast. The maids ran around cleaning the house and asking constantly if the twins wanted anything. Before picking up their school bags, they headed to their parents' study to say goodbye to them.

"Hika, were gunna be late" Kaoru urged. Hikaru laughed and snorted "And?" Kaoru laughed whilst Hikaru knocked on the door gently.

"Hey guys" the tall green eyed man greeted in his dressing gown. Yuhzuha smiled and walked over to them.

"Well don't you two look dashing" she laughed. "By heck, that blue is right in-your-face isn't it?" she chuckled seriously whilst examining the new school uniform. The boys bulled a face whilst the tall man wound his arm around their mom's waist.

"Well, we'll see you two tonight." Hikaru mumbled whilst walking backwards. Yuhzuha laughed.

"Okay darling's, have a nice day!" she sang as the green eyed man beamed and waved after them.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the long limo. And waited to reach their new destination: Ouran Academy.

**OH AND I also forgot to ask ~ Do you guys prefer long chapters or short? Cuz I never can tell XD I hoped you enjoyed :D**


	2. Every Cloud Has A Sliver Lining?

**Colourless Rainbow**

"So nice to see you" the lady at the office chirped whilst signing different forms and gathering two piles of identical papers.

"I hope you enjoy your time here at Ouran academy." She handed a pile of papers to each twin.

"We only need one." Hikaru stated sharply.

"We're _twins_; class us as just one person." Kaoru finished off whilst taking the papers. The woman looked momentarily stunned before slowly placing the remaining papers back onto her overly decorated desk.

"Have a good day" she mumbled whilst trying to smile. The twins walked away smirking slightly.

"Right, we have trigonometry first, in class 1-A." Hikaru mumbled whilst examining the map. The corridors of Ouran academy were empty as the bell had gone before the twins had gotten out of the car; not like this mattered, they were forced to interact with an overly welcoming office woman who clearly misunderstood the fact that they were _inseparable. _

"That's just down the hall." A voice called from behind them. They both spun round to see a small brown haired boy carrying a pile of books.

"I'm in there now, well, supposed to be…" He mumbled whilst struggling with the books. It crossed the twins' mind to go and help out this poor chap but they both thought that it would be more fun for them to just sit and watch him fail miserably.

"Thanks for that" Hikaru started.

"We'll be on our way." Kaoru finished, both beaming widely. The small brunette smiled and walked a little closer.

"Wow. It is kinda hard to tell you two apart" he smiled a little "But not impossible." The twins laughed out loud before Hikaru snorted;

"NO-ONE has EVER told us apart yet, what makes you think that you can tell us apart when you don't even know our names?" The small brunette frowned, thinking.

"Well, you're both alike, but in some ways, totally different." She mused "Yeah, sure, you look identical but you both have completely different personalities." He finished with a solemn face.

"But I must get these books to trig, they'll be waiting." He staggered balancing the huge pile of books as he walked and disappeared round the corner. The twins stood, slightly opened mouthed.

"Wow" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru snorted.

"Meh, he's only trying to impress us; probably gay." He grunted. Kaoru laughed. They both stared walking in the same direction the strange but interesting boy had walked…

"Wow… There so good looking"

"I know right… I wonder if Tamaki will ask them to join the Host Club…"

"Gosh, I hope so!" one girl mused in amazement and awe. The other girls squealed quietly when one twin dragged his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly making them want him.

"Jeesh, what's the deal with the groups of frequently squealing girls?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged, too enthralled in his Pokémon game. Hikaru rested on the shoulder of his brother watching the small character run around a magical land. He sighed and looked up to see the small brunette they had seen earlier sat eating his dinner from a metal lunch box. He sat with a rather extravagant looking blonde and a tall dark haired man with glasses; all three stared in their direction…

Kaoru sighed and shut his game in defeat.

"How was your first day at Ouran?" their mom asked whilst applying makeup. Hikaru stood leaning casually against the doorframe looking bored as Kaoru sat cross legged on the floor next to his feet.

"It was fine, thanks mom." Kaoru stated.

"Boring though" Hikaru finished off. She chuckled as she picked up a pair of expensive looking earings.

"You two will never change." She mused before standing up and letting her long, bottle green dress fall to the floor elegantly.

"What do ya think?" she twirled around and smiled looking down.

"Its years since I wore a dress…" Hikaru blinked whilst Kaoru just stood up and faced Hikaru.

It had been nine years since their father had left, but the memories still haunted the twins and their dreams.

"You look beautiful mom" Hikaru said with a slight smile. Kaoru walked past Hikaru and held his hand behind his back.

"Oh good… I wonder what Hyoko is doing this for…" she asked herself and then walked over to the full length mirror to examine her-self further.

It was pretty obvious to Hikaru and Kaoru; Hyoko wanted to marry their mom. In all honesty, they didn't think that he would have waited nine years to ask her for her hand in marriage. If it wasn't for that, then they would have surely got rid of him now. Hyoko had been a better father than their biological father had been; he was always there for them, and for their mom. They happily approved of their marriage, if that is what they chose.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow" their mom walked over to them and kissed them both on the forehead once.

"Take care and we'll be back before 11" She stated seriously.

"Okay mom" Hikaru smiled

"Have a nice time" Kaoru finished. She nodded and started to walk towards the exit.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to their bedroom and straight to their wardrobe. They picked out some thick clothing before listening to make sure they hear the limo drive away.

"Okay Hika, is that what you're wearing?" Kaoru asked observing his brother. Hikaru nodded.

They stepped out into the cold crisp air of the night; the sky fell dark and looked heavy with rain. The twins walked up and out onto the main road. Both held each other close. Kaoru's pink cheeks made Hikaru smile as they walked; they didn't know where they were going, but all they wanted was a break, a few hours without anyone else.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in silence, happily enjoying each other's company, until they reached the more common part of the town in which they lived. It was pretty late, so the night had now grown black but the streets were dimly lit from the lights flashing in nearby bars and shops. The strong smell of restaurants firing up their stoves to cook for their guests filled the air and made Hikaru and Kaoru's stomachs rumble.

"Hika… Did you bring the money?" Kaoru asked quietly cowering further into his scarf to make sure it wasn't seen by any muggers.

"Yea, wanna grab some food?" Hikaru asked holding Kaoru closer as a sharp gust of wind whipped through and tore off his hood; he quickly pulled it back into place.

The 'common' part of Tama was quite… well, dodgy, so to speak. There was always something in the news about muggings or robbery, sometimes even fatal fights or other accidents. The twins liked Tama_ (A/N A Japanese city (ironic right(Tamaki Tama)))(Woah a lot of brackets…) _not for that reason (obviously) but because they could hide away and camouflage into the crowds of people; basically they could be _alone_ with no interruptions and no-one to invade their little world; only Hikaru and Kaoru had the passwords to enter their world, and they had both promised each other not to give that special password to _anyone_, not even their mom.

"What about some ramen?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure" Kaoru answered with a smile. They walked until they came to their usual corner café who specialized in ramen and Saké (although they weren't supposed to be drinking sake, they managed to appear and act older than they actually were).

Once they reached their favourite shop, Hikaru pushed open the door and shuddered as the warmth of the place hit them. Kaoru shortly after followed as an automatic smile spread across his face. A friendly looking woman, her skin growing old but the tenderness remained in her warm brown eyes smiled and beckoned them in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! So nice to see you both again!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hey Siae" Hikaru greeted with a smile.

"Nice to see you too" Kaoru finished removing his scarf and hat. The elder woman named Siae smiled and beckoned them in through and behind the counter.

"C'mon you two, I have the ramen already bubbling away!" she chuckled delicately. Hikaru and Kaoru followed without haste into a small room with a warmly lit fire and a kotatsu sat on the floor. The strong but pleasant smell of ramen filled the air.

"You two sit and I'll be back with your super!" Siae smiled and disappeared into the kitchen leaving the twins to sit and not help but smile.

They loved to stay and eat here, as much as they loved all the fancy stuff they got fed back at home and during dinner parties, nothing could ever come close to Siae's ramen and hot saké soup; especially on cold nights such as tonight and busy days such as today had been for them, this is exactly what they wanted and what they needed. Siae kept them happy, as much as they loved spending time with their mom, they hated it when she would just randomly guess who was who… But then again, they both knew that their mom was still recovering from the incredibly violent relationship she had with her ex-husband nine years ago; the memories of the screaming woman on a night, the loud noises and smashed furniture when they got in from school still scarred and burned whenever the twins thought about it; they just couldn't get over the though and hunch that the twins and their father would one day met again…

"Here you go…" Siae walked through with a rattling tray with two bowls brimming with ramen soup, wontons and next to them, fortune cookies.

"Thankyou!" both twins said in unison. They beamed as each bowl was placed in front of them. Their stomachs rumbled loudly before the food started to fill their grumbling tummies.

Siae watched proudly from the kitchen whilst the two teenage boys ate their super. The smiled as she reminisced about the first time she found the seven year olds wondering through the streets of Tama; streets no children should be walking through on a night. She had invited them back to her small shop, fed them and have gave them a warm place to always feel welcome before she took them back to the extremely large and extravagant house in which they lived.

It was on that cold night where the twins had turned up at the door of her café, stood, soaked to the skin and crying silently. Her heart fell when she heard all about their mother's misfortune and abuse which had been hurled at her. She had been their life support, and she was proud of it! She bought them birthday presents and Christmas presents, she invited them round, just like a grandma would invite her grandchildren around, she cared for them like any grandmother would and above all else, she loved the twins as any grandmother would. She loved them with her entire heart and soul! And every single day passed when she couldn't possibly shot that off enough to the twins!

"Thank you Saie" Hikary placed an empty bowl in the sink.

"That was delicious, just like it has always been!" Kaoru wondered in and placed his bowl in the sink as well.

"AH! You're both too kind!" she exclaimed giving them a tight hug. "Now, it's getting late now, you two should probably head back to your house before your mother gets home!" she laughed. They both nodded in unison.

"We'll see you tomorrow, after school" Hikaru beamed

"We'll come and help you with service!" Kaoru finished and beamed also. Siae smiled.

"Thankyou Hikaru," she kissed Hikaru on the forehead "Kaoru" she then kissed Kaoru on the forehead. The twins smiled once more before the noticed the time and made a rather quick exit.

Siae's heart fell as the twins laughed and smiled leaving her café; all this time, the twins had been visiting her, and she had been celebrating their special times together with them, and she had been loving them, and caring for them;

Their mother didn't know who she was at all.

If they passed each other in the street, she would totally blank the delicate, tender woman without a single bad bone in her body. The fact that Siae would make the twins happier every day hurt Siae too much;

_If only their mother knew… _

Hikaru and Kaoru had been running all the way home, expecting to meet their mother on the way. They both burst through the door and fell to the floor.

"Tha-, wa-s a c-close un…" Hikaru panted.

"I know…" Kaoru breathed heavily with agreement. They both stood up and laughed with each other.

"We better get changed-" Hikaru started.

"Before mom finds out" a cold voice stated from behind them. They both froze and looked around cautiously.

"Uh-oh" Kaoru whispered as he made eye contact with their furious mother.

"Where the HELL have you two been?" she yelled. Kaoru cringed at her tone and looked at Hikaru for support.

"We decided to go for a walk." Hikaru answered back.

"Through the commoner's area? Why? You could have both been stabbed o-or shot!" She shouted, absolutely fuming.

"How the hell do you know?" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru knew what was coming, and he was trying to think of something to do or, at least, say before it happened.

"I saw you with that, that COMMONER!" Their mom shouted. Hikaru looked so offended and hurt by his mother's ruthless comment Kaoru had no idea what to do or say; his mind went completely blank.

"commoner..?" Hikaru whispered, utterly gobsmacked "Commoner?" he repeated; his anger building up and building up…

"Hika, just leave it…" Kaoru tried to interviene.

"NO KAORU!" Hikaru yelled at his twin "I WONT!" Kaoru looked terrified and couldn't take his eyes away from the solid eyes of his elder brother.

"SHE IS NO COMMONER! SHE IS A KIND, AND THOUGHFUL LADY!" Hikaru was fuming; all his anger was spilling out in the harsh comments that were pouring from his mouth.

"DON'T you speak…To me... Like that!" their mother half shouted but then quietened in some areas; she looked worried.

"H-Hika…" Kaoru mumbled, terrified. Hikaru collapsed to the floor and buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. Their mother, who had been forced to back up against the wall from fear, stood up again from cowering against the wall. She gulped and then walked away into another room without another word. Kaoru walked back over to his elder brother who remained crying quietly.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, hurt by the sudden outburst. Hikaru looked up and fell into his brothers chest.

"Kaoru! Please, forgive me!" Hikaru pleaded, sobbing hysterically. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Hika" Kaoru cooed holding his brother to his chest. "C'mon, lets get some sleep."

The twins staggered up to their room without another word from their mother and their mother, without a single word from her twins…

**|GAH ~ ! Wow, I think I now know where this fanfic is going ^_^ **

**That's a relief ! XD**

**I hope you like this chapter,, is this classed as a long chapter? I hope so 8D XD**

**Thankyou all who reviewed for chapter number UNO! Much appreciated and I'd love to see more ~ :D**

**Q: Is this a KaoruxOCxHikaru fic, er are any of them paired with an OC? From Ebbie54**

**ANSWER: I DUNNO! XD lol,, sorry for the lame answer XD ahaah**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Whas'sup

(Kaoru's POV)

I woke up the next morning with sore eyes; I had been crying almost all night, pressed closely to my brother who I know I had scared… I rolled over onto my side and saw the time; it was 7:00 am. I scratched my eyes ad sat up in the still dark room.

I didn't know what had come over me, I had turned into a completely different person last night… I didn't want to see my mom just yet; I didn't want to hurt her further, or Kaoru. I looked over my shoulder and smiled half-heartedly. I sat down next to my sleeping brother and kissed his softly on the corner of his mouth. He mumbled something before he turned to face me, still asleep. I brushed a strand of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. I sighed and went for a quick shower.

"Good morning Hika…" Kaoru was stood leaning against the door frame rubbing his eyes. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round my waist.

"Morning" I half smiled then looked down. He walked over to the sink and turned on the tap full blast, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. I watched silently as he dried himself.

"Listen Kaoru.. I don-" is started but I was cut off by my brother.

"I know what you're going to say, we were both tired and upset, im sure mum will come round sooner or later, we're only 15, we're still.. well…" he looked down, blushing slightly. I laughed a little and walked up to him.

"..changing?" I finished off for him. He smiled and nodded. I patted his cheek…

"You're so cute when you blush. " I mumbled quietly which caused him to blush deeper.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Your mother is waiting downstairs for you, they say please hurry…" a maid muffled whilst looking down at the sight of a towel hanging from my waist and me standing to close to my brother. I nodded.

"We'll be down right away, thank you very much." I smiled as she bustled out of the room hastily.

I laughed and walked away from my still blushing twin. I opened up my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes before getting dressed…

I flicked the wall nervously as we walked downstairs to meet our mum. I wasn't ready to be confronted yet; I still had to think about what I was going to say to her. But it was too late now.

We reached the large doors which the two maids stood by. I sighed shakily as Kaoru squeezed my hand softly and smiled encouragingly. I half smiled back before we walked in to see my mum stood next to Hyoko. They both stood absoloutly emotionless and silent.

"Mother… You wanted to see us?" Kaoru mumbled quietly. Our mum took several steps towards us and smiled slightly. The sight sent a surge of relief through my system.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, we have something very important to tell you." Our mum smiled as Hyoko walked and stood by the side of our mother.

"Your mother and I, are soon to be husband and wife." Hyoko smiled happily. Kaoru smiled with delight, and I found myself to be smiling with delight also.

"That's… awesome!" I gasped slightly as our mums' eyes and Hyoko's both lit up.

"Wow guys, congrats!" Kaoru smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're so glad you two are happy… I was worried you was going to…" he fumbled around searching for words.

"reject you?" I finished. Hyoko nodded with a chuckle. "Well… If you'd been anyone else, we probably would have, but we can trust you, we can tell that you're going to look after her, and we respect that." I finished and looked up at the watering eyes of my mother. I stared into her eyes, slightly shocked.

"Hikaru…" she whispered silently… "That is the most beautiful thing, you have ever said…" tears welled and spilled over her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed silently into my neck.

My eyes widened as she sobbed and sobbed. Kaoru just looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Okay…" she sniffed "I should let you two get yourselves to school…" she laughed and let go of me. "Oh! But you're not at school today!" she laughed shakily again. Me and my twin had no other choice but to join in and laugh awkwardly with her.

After a few more awkward minutes later, me and my brother said our fair-wells and disappeared back to our rooms. I was, in all honestly, very surprised at my mom's reaction; I thought she was going to go into one of her little moods and disappear to a fashion show in Paris for a week or two… I was happy though; as much as my mum upset me, I was out of order to scream at her, and Kaoru for that matter, and threaten them.

We reached our rooms and walked in in silence. Kaoru perched on the edge of his bed whilst I flounced down and covered my head with his pillow.

"Im pretty surprised at mom's reaction" Kaoru admitted running his fingers though his hair. I knew Kaoru had been stressing over it too… It wasn't fair at all. I sat up and shuffled closer to my twin. I smiled as he looked down, blushing slightly, when I removed a strand of hair from his face and behind his ear.

"Same here; I wasn't expecting a hug, let's put it that way" I chuckled, so did he. Kaoru frowned suddenly, deep in thought. He looked at me with a very determined expression on his face.

"Hikaru, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you, and ask you…" he looked down as soon as he finished, blushing deeply. I frowned in slight concern.

"Go on?" I urged. He just simply shook his head and covered his face with both of his hands. I was a little agitated now.

"Kao… You can tell me and ask me anything, you know that." I smiled and placed my hand gently on his back. He stood up suddenly at the exact moment of connection and rushed off towards his desk, making sure no eye contact was made. I frowned deeper when he silently, but shakily, opened his draws one by one making a noise that shook through the quiet bedroom, making me jump every time he opened and closed a draw.

"Kao-" but I was cut off.

"It doesn't matter Hika. Its alright, I just remembered, I'll have it in one of my books" he snapped slightly. I stood up and shoved my hands in my pocket. I continued to watch him.

"We have loads of exams coming up soon, we need to study." He pulled out a pile of books and sat down at his desk.

He remained silent at his desk throughout the weekend not talking much at all to me or mom. He ate as usual, but remained silent throughout the meals...

I knew there was something playing on his mind, but I didn't know what… and I was determined to find out.

**Helloo…. *walks out from behind a wall slowly* **

**Well.. I have several apologies to make…**

**IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! **

***cries***

**I haven't uploaded in FOREVER**

**And I have no excuse,, cuz ive finished all of my exams now *applause***

**ANYWAY back to the story..**

**Im warning now,, this is going to include slight yaoi but nothing tooooo bad :D**

**But I don't wanna spoil it so SHHH 8D**

**I hope you liked this OH SO short chappie~**

**My bad ^^;**

**Sorry guys ~ but THIS IS BETTER THAN NOTHING Hahaah**

**Peace out - Frizzlechick**


	4. Game On

**Colourless Rainbow**

**I think I confused some people with my last chapter,, I confused myself I know that for sure! Its because I put 'Kaoru's POV' at the beginning of the chapter,, when it was in fact Hikaru's POV,, so I hope everyone understands now ;D**

**Sorry its been so darn long since my last update,, ive been on holiday :D and alevels have hit me well and true (EVEN THOUGH IM SO LOVING COLLEGE) *nerd***

**It is really awesome and I GOT AN A IN ENGLISH *dances* GCSE that is,,, an A in English language and a B in literature ;D anyways,,, on with the chapterrr…**

(Kaoru's POV) (DEFFO ;D)

It had been a few weeks since Hikaru's outburst which I was glad about, we had all seemed to have moved on and there was no longer and atmosphere. Mom and Hyoko were already planning their wedding and talking about their honeymoon. But yet we carried on and tried to make the best we could out of a bad situation. It was the first of June, and you know what that meant! Our birthdays were approaching quick and fast! Mum and Hyoko were so excited for their sons' seventeenths, as were we.

It was a rather chilly Monday morning as I stepped out of the shower. My head had been playing on something heavy lately, but I didn't dare say anything about it to anyone, not even my brother.

"Morning Kao." Hikaru walked in looking at himself in the large wall of mirrors that lined the east end of the bathroom. I wrapped a towel round my waist as he examined his teeth in the mirror.

"Morning…" I mumbled, still my mind heavy with thinking. He picked up a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth roughly. He turned around and looked at me after he had finished. He laughed.

"Why you stood there looking all sheepish bro?" he walked up to me, my heart racing.

"No reason…" I mumbled trying to get a grip of myself. I ruffled my hair and tried to smile. Hikaru just simply looked at me and frowned.

"Who is it?" he asked placing both hands on his bare hips. "C'mon, spill the beans. Who is it in your mind?" he tapped my head before walking closer to me.

He had no idea whatsoever.

My heart thudded louder and my knees started to feel weak. He was there, right there, all I had to do was reach out to him, to tell him how I felt, to explain that… that..!

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" our mum shouted up the stairs. Hikaru kept his gaze locked on me, like he was trying to read my mind, like he has always done in the past, we shared a connection, he was one half and I was the other… I shuffled away sheepishly and tried to break the awkward silence by turning off the tap, which just made things worse.

"We should go" I mumbled. Hikaru just looked at me and sighed.

"Yep." He nodded, looked down as his hands dropped down to his waist and walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the Ouran uniform.

We walked into the warm classroom of Biological Science, where we were to spend the next two hours in. We sat down next to each other and separated ourselves from the whole classroom. People would try to talk to us, but we weren't the sociable type, and they should have learnt that by now. We belonged in our own world, and they belonged in their own world, whatever they wanted to call it, we didn't care…

The classroom filled as the teacher started to look through all of her paperwork. The unusual always-smiling blonde and dark haired man with glasses was in our Biology class also. They still scrutinized our every move and watched like hawks, the dark haired man constantly taking notes. At the end of the lesson we went out into the crisp morning and stood near the fountain, our favourite place to spend the cold winter days such as today, as most people stayed inside and the chances of bumping into annoyingly cute girls were very slim.

"What do you think of this school already then?" Hikaru asked sat close to me. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulders and rustled his hair…

"I don't really know yet to be honest. Like any other school I suppose, we've been to that many…" I looked up at the white sky, heavy with snow. Hikaru's hair stood out like a fire amongst all the white and frost. So did mine, we were _meant_ for each other. He couldn't live without me, and I _certainly_ couldn't live without him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" a kind voice sounded from behind us. We both turned round with our ever harsh sneers; an immediate guard up that we did with all strangers who dared interrupt out world... Our eyes narrowed, and our mouths, a straight line. We immediately locked eyes with tall blonde, who had bright violet eyes and a warm smile, but whatever he looked like, he wasn't going to be let in. Hikaru smirked.

"What?" he snapped harshly. The blonde looked a little worried for a moment but soon corrected his ways and kept on smiling.

"Well, me and my college were wondering, see, we run the schools host club and, its only for the finest, most beautiful young men, who like to… entertain the young ladies who have too much time on their hands, and we think that you two would be perfect for the job, as a package?" he concluded with warm eyes and a warm smile. Hikaru looked at me and sniggered, I knew he was thinking '_what a complete and utter t-w-a-t. _I laughed as he stood up form the fountain's bench and walked around the blonde, eyeing him up and down. I joined in and followed him around, our actions in unison.

"Your name?" I asked directly.

"T-Tamaki" he stuttered with a nervous laugh. Hikaru laughed silently behind his back at me.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, still walking round this, Tamaki guy in unison with me. I smiled and looked down.

"I'm not, and can I just ask why you're walking round me, assessing my well-being?" he laughed. We laughed a dry, sarcastic laugh which made him stop pretty quickly.

"Just in case" I pondered. He just stood still, _still_ smiling. Was this guy ever going to give up?

"So, you want us…" Hikaru started.

"..as a _package"_ I mumbled.

"..to host…" Hikru laughed.

"…In a high school host club?" I finished, chuckling with my brother. Tamaki laughed and simply nodded.

"That's exactly it! I think you'd both prove very popular with the ladies" he chuckled. Hikaru came to an abrupt stop with the laughing, so did I.

"No thanks, Tamaki" Hikaru shook his head and started to walk away.

"We don't have the time or patience for your lame host club" I finished simply following my brother laughing silently at the rejected blonde.

"Wait!" he shouted from behind us. We looked back and saw the blonde looking extremely worried, not smiling. "What can I give you, what can I do for you, to make you join?" he pleaded. Hikaru shook his head.

"Nothing…" he mused

"Will change our mind." I finished. The blonde simply looked at us, and just fell to pieces.

"Please" he whispered. Hikaru smiled.

"I tell you what, if you can say which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru, the we'll join your silly little club." Hikaru chuckled.

I laughed because I knew that was never going to happen, and so did Hikaru. The blonde stared at us for a moment or two, then marched forwards and held his hand out.

"Fine, if I can tell the difference between you two before the end of this week, you'll join the host club?" he stated.

We both nodded in unison.

"Then shake on it. Both of you." He asked, his eyes still warm, yet firm. Hikaru looked at me as I looked at him. Without another second of hesitation, Hikaru leant forward and shook his hand.

"We'll give you three tries, if you haven't guessed us apart after three times, then don't bother us again, _ever_."

"And if I do, then you join the host club for at least a year?" Tamaki smiled as we both nodded, as he shook my hand.

"Great! So, you're Hikaru and you're Kaoru?" he pointed to the wrong ones.

"Turn one, FAILED" Hikaru laughed as we walked away and left the blonde to analyse us throughout the week, and left him trying to complete a task, NO-ONE had _ever_ completed before…

**Hey hey ~ sorry for the long wait TT_TT I am sorryyy~**

**Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter,, XD not much happening really XD**

**Anyways ~ thankyou for all the reviews etc ! its really cool :D**


End file.
